


Uploaded

by anonymous_sinner



Series: Uploaded Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Depression, M/M, Queen Lydia Martin, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Suicidal Thoughts, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 15,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sinner/pseuds/anonymous_sinner
Summary: After Scott kicks Stiles out of the pack, Stiles takes up gaming. Little did he know that his hours of playing Tomb Raider and Amnesia would lead to Stiles finding a new group of friends. Friends that would later convince Stiles to make his own YouTube channel....
Relationships: (onesided) Liam Dunbar/Scott McCall, Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Uploaded Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720699
Comments: 60
Kudos: 319





	1. All Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on ao3... im so sorry

Stiles groaned as he rolled out of bed. He wasn't ready to go to school. He wasn't ready to be ignored. But what choice did he have? That's right, he didn't.  
"Fuck me...." He said, as he picked up a pair of jeans off the floor. He sighed as he made his way through the silent house, he was all alone. His dad was out working a shift, and Stiles had been left by the pack. All of them claiming that he was a murderer.  
Which was complete and utter bullshit considering the fact that Donovan was not only threatening to eat his fucking legs but also kill his dad. Apparently neither of those things mattered to Scott.  
Because now Stiles was in a more depressive state than ever. His own dad didn't even look him in the eyes anymore. He didn't stay home to see his disappointment of a son.  
So Stiles closed in on himself. No longer did he go to pack meets, no longer did his sit at their lunch table (not that he ate lunch anyway), he never even went to lacrosse practice.  
He just stayed home all day, playing mindless video games. Well, not really mindless considering the fact that they were the only thing that made him happy. That and running.  
Yes, Stiles was a nerd. He played anything from old PS2 games to indie games he got on Steam. But when he wasn't gaming he was out running.  
It helped him blow off steam in ways gaming didn't. Stiles enjoyed the feeling of wind blowing through his hair and the feeling of his feet pounding on the ground. It kept him in shape, probably better than lacrosse did.  
But anyways back to school. Stiles jammed his key into the ignition, listening to the low rumbling sound of Roscoe firing up. Stiles smiled slightly, somethings will just never change.  
~Time skip to school~  
Stiles opened his locker. Trying to stay out of sight. Lydia had tried to approach him, spitting shit about not agreeing with Scott kicking him out of the pack. Stiles just pretended to not see her and turned the sound of Eminem's rapping up.  
Stiles slid his earbuds into his ears, playing whatever song was first. It was Kamikaze, Stiles smirked as he put his head down. Playing by the classic 'you can't see me if I can't see you' rule.  
If there was one thing that Stiles learned from weeks of isolation it was that hiding was easier than running. So that's what he did. He kept his head down and did his work, and teachers had stopped harassing him to pay attention. If he still got A's what did they care?  
From the corner of his eye Stiles could see Lydia walking towards him. He walked faster, he didn't want to talk. He didn't give a shit if Lydia agreed with Scott or not, it was too little too late.  
Stiles turned a corner and slid into his first class, watching as a frustrated Lydia looked around the crowded hallway. He sighed in relief, he was safe...for now.  
Stiles looked around the room. People from the pack were in this class, and he tried to not notice as they glared at his with the power of 1,000 offended moms. He just focused his eyes on the ground and walked to his seat.  
Unluckily for Stiles he was seated in front of Scott, his ex Alpha and best friend. Stiles turned his music up even higher (if that's even possible) the sounds of The Real Slim Shady piercing his eardrums.  
Stiles looked up as the teacher got up from his desk and made his way to the front of the room. Writing what Stiles presumed to be the day's lesson on the board, and for the sake of his teacher Stiles pretended to pay attention.  
Math had always been one of his strong suits, so he wasn't worried about missing any information. And after about 20 minutes the teacher was passing out a worksheet. Stiles looked down at it, too fucking easy. He quickly scribbled out his answers, double checking his work, before passing it in. He still had 15 minutes left.  
He quickly got out of his seat before taking the bathroom pass and leaving. Little did he know that a certain redhead was following him.


	2. Bad Friends

Stiles walked towards the bathroom, letting his head look up from the ground. There was nobody in the hallway. So it was safe to say that Stiles was surprised when someone him pushed into a wall.   
"What the fuck?" He (shouted) asked, taking out an earbud. Stiles was met face-to-face with Lydia Martin, his ex unrequited love.   
"Excuse me? No Stiles, you have no right to say that. Where the hell have you been? You've been ignoring me for weeks! What up with that? I've apologized and I've told you where I stand, what more do you want?" Lydia exclaimed.   
Stiles rolled his eyes. "I don't give a shit Lydia. You're apologies don't mean anything to me, so please kindly shove them where the sun doesn't shine." Stiles said, trying to push her out of his way.  
Lydia placed her hand on his chest, "I'm worried about you Stiles! You're always all alone, you always have your head down and your headphones on. You're not okay." She pleaded, emotion thick in her voice.   
Stiles sighed, of course he wasn't okay. But no amount of meaningless apologies was going to change that. "Goodbye Lydia." He said, walking away from her  
He wasn't blind, he saw the hurt in her eyes but he didn't care. He just put his headphones back on and pulled his hold up, shielding his face away from anyone looking to find it.

~Time skip to after school~

Stiles rushed out of the classroom, making his way his locker. He quickly input the code and swung the door open. But before he could leave, he felt someone tap on his shoulder.  
He shuddered, not again. Stiles pulled his bag out and closed his locker, trying to side step away from them. Luckily for him, he was able to maneuver out of their way.   
Then, he took off running. Trying his damn hardest to run away from whoever wanted to cause him trouble. Stiles was a loner now, he didn't want or need anyone else. 

-Scott's POV

"Fuck!" Scott yelled, slamming his fist on the lockers. Next to Scott stood an uncomfortable Liam,  
"Since when was Stilinski that fast?" Liam asked.   
"I don't fucking know, but he can't keep running away! He's a murderer, and nobody is doing anything about it!" Scott cried, crossing his arms making him look like a whiny toddler.   
"D-don't worry Scott. He can't get away from us forever, he's just a human. We just have to wait for Monday, maybe we can catch him on his way into the school building." Liam suggested, not used to his Alpha being this angry.   
"Yeah...maybe." Scott mumbled before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles slammed the door of his Jeep and jammed the key into the ignition. Not stopping until he was home, safe and away from Scott.

Scott, his supposed brother and best friend. When Scott was having asthma attacks and girlfriend trouble who was there for him? Oh yeah that's right, it was Stiles. Not Malia, not Liam, not anyone else.

Stiles scoffed at the old memories, he was over Scott. Right? Shaking his head Stiles exited his Jeep and went into his house. Stiles dropped his bag onto the floor and went up to his room. Nobody was home, so Stiles did one of the only things he could to calm himself down. Gaming.

It had been a while since he had talked to anyone online so he joined a random game, and he turned his mic on. 

**Thomas_Boi has joined the game**

"Thomas Boi? Who the fuck is that?" A guy said, a British accent seeping into his words. Stiles felt awkward, he never liked using his real name or nickname online so he used a random generic one instead.

"Uh that's- that's me." Stiles stammered, feeling stupid for stuttering.

"Dude why are you so nervous? I mean, we won't bite you, not too hard anyway." Stiles looked at the name of the person who was talking, it was a different person than before. The name read PapaMinMin.

Stiles snorted loudly into his mic. "I just have one question before I start this game." Stiles laughed out.

"What?" About five voices responded.

"What the hell kind of name is PapaMinMin." Stiles asked.

Everyone in the party laughed, and then the game started. Over the course of a few hours Stiles learned a lot of stuff about the group. The first thing neon that they called themselves The Gladers. For what reason, Stiles had no idea, but he flowed with it nonetheless.

Stiles also learned that they all lived in California, about 8 hours outside of Beacon Hills. Stiles came into the knowledge that PapaMinMin's real name was Minho. He learned everyone else's name as well...  
AnnoyingBrit was Newt  
SmarterThanYou was Teresa  
SpicyFellow was a dude named Frypan  
LetsFight was Gally  
ImUrBoss was Alby  
PrettySandy was Brenda  
WoodChuck was a kid named Chuck

"You know, for a shank you're pretty cool Thomas." Minho said.

Oh yeah, that. The 'Gladers' also used something called Glader Slang because their school was extremely strict on the 'no swearing' rule.

"Let's pretend like I know what that is. I'm also going to take that as a compliment, so thanks?" Stiles said, not really knowing how to respond.

"Here's give me your discord and I'll send you and invite for out chat." Newt said. Stiles was shocked, he went from having no friends to having a group of people wanting to join their discord server.

"Uh, sure, yeah sure it's **(insert discord 4-digit code)**." Stiles said. He snapped his head as he heard his front door open.

Scott still had a key and Stiles wasn't taking any chances. "I'll uh, I'll text you guys later. My-my dad just came home." He said, worry apparent in his voice.

"Sure, we'll talk later Tommy. See ya." Newt said. Stiles smiled as he left the party, Newt called him Tommy.

They hadn't even known each other for a day yet and Newt has already given him a nickname. Stiles ignored the blush on his face and picked up a textbook off his desk, prepared to knock a certain werewolf out.


	4. Derek FREAKING Hale

  
Stiles crept down the stairs as quietly as he could. And although werewolves had super hearing, it just felt fitting. Out of the corner of his eye Stiles could see a tall figure in his entry way.

The figure turned around to reveal someone Stiles thought he would never see again. Derek Motherfucking Hale. "You bastard I thought you were McCall!" Stiles exclaimed, dropping his textbook on the ground.

"Would you care to explain why you were holding a textbook then? I thought you and Scott were best friends?" Derek questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

Stiles scoffed. Derek had been gone since the Nogitsune, just left his pack behind and ran off with a random girl.

"Derek," Stiles almost snarled, "Scott hasn't been my friend in a very long time. I haven't been in a pack for a very long time. So if you're here looking for someone to do research for you, I'm not your guy." Stiles spat out. He was sick and tired of the pack using him.

Derek just quirked an eyebrow, "You smell sad. Why do you smell sad?" He asked.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Maybe it's because I am! I'm all alone and everyone in this goddamn town thinks that I'm a murderer! So yeah, I smell fucking sad, no shit I smell sad." Stiles yelled, but broke off into a mumbled at the very end.

"Stiles, you and me have never been close. But if you don't sit down and tell me what happened right now, I'll rip your throat out. In a sort of platonic love kind of way." Derek said with a smile that could only be described as lovingly murderous.

Stiles, not wanting to die, walked over to his couch and sat down next to Derek. And he started talking, not knowing how good it would feel to get it all out.

"And I was on the scaffolding, I- I didn't mean for it to happen I swear! I just meant for it to knock him down, but instead it went right through his chest and impaled him. I should've told Scott, I know I should've. But in the moment I was just so scared, so, so scared," By this point Stiles was in tears, sobbing because someone finally listened to him.

"And Theo somehow twisted it and told Scott that I beat Donovan to death with a wrench. And Scott believed him. So I've been alone for the last month or two. With no one to talk to, except maybe the people I talk to online. I've just started keeping my head down and keeping my headphones on with my music on full blast. You'd be proud of me to know that I've started running, mainly near your old house. Nobody really goes there anymore..." Stiles trailed off, wiping his tears away with his hand.

Derek looked at Stiles, a thousand emotions in his eyes and yet Stiles couldn't decipher a single one. Without warning, Derek gripped Stiles into a hug.

"No member of my pack deserves to feel like that. Where has Peter been? He cares about you just as much as I do." Derek said, angry at his uncle.

"Well, he's tried talking to me. But I don't really trust ex-psychopaths, not that I trust _anyone_. But I especially don't trust him." Stiles stated, pulling away from the embrace.

Derek just chuckled lightly.

"Also what did you mean by 'pack'? I thought you didn't like me or something..." Stiles almost whispered.

"You know, for a kid who used to be the loudest voice in the room it's concerning to see you be so quiet. Also, of course you're pack Stiles. I may not be an alpha but that hasn't stopped me before." Derek said defensively. Then he stood up, and made his way to the door.

"Call me, text me, run to the old house, whatever. Just please don't hide away again, I'm always there." Derek said, a genuine smile decorating his face. Then he walked out the door, closing it quietly behind him.

Stiles sat dazed for a minute, a faint smile on his lips. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, the notification was from discord. A new chat from a random account. Stiles pressed on the random invite.

**-Thomas_Boi has joined the chat-**

**AnnoyingBrit: TOMMYYYY**

**LetsFight: Welcome to hell Thomas**

Stiles smile turned into a full on smirk. Maybe he wasn't completely alone after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just an fyi the sterek in this fic is purely platonic


	5. Mom & Dad

Stiles loaded up discord. Logging onto the 'Shuckface' server. Stiles chuckled at the name before typing.

**Thomas_Boi: ah yes, hell**

**AnnoyingBrit: Tommyyyyy, Minho is being an ass**

**PapaMinMin: I AM NOT**

**Thomas_Boi: ?**

**SpicyFellow: basically Newt and Minho are debating over who the mom of the group is**

**Thomas_Boi: How did this conversation even start**

**LetsFight: Minho And Newt we're talking about how Newt is as strict as a mom and how Minho didn't hesitate to beat any of our asses when we do something stupid**

**Thomas_Boi: well that's...fun**

**Thomas_Boi: but if you seriously want my vote, then Newts the mom. Minho's name is LITERALLY PapaMinMin so OF COURSE he's the dad**

**AnnoyingBrit: I DON'T WANNA BE MARRIED TO THAT SHANK**

**PapaMinMin: THEN MARRY TOM IF IM NOT GOOD ENOUGH**

**SmarterThanYou: ...well that escalated quickly**

**WoodChuck: Mom, Dad, please stop fighting**

**Thomas_Boi: Don't worry chuck, I'm here for you**

**WoodChuck: YOU'RE NOT MY REAL DAD AND YOU NEVER WILL BE**

**Thomas_Boi: oh lord what did I start**

**LetsFight: Thomas I didn't lie when I said welcome to hell**

**Thomas_Boi: I know that now**

Stiles leaned back in his chair as he laughed his ass off. He couldn't remember ever having this much fun with Scott and the pack.

Hell, half the time they where together Stiles was _working_ his ass off trying to learn more about supernatural creatures. Either that or he was running for his life from yet another monster trying to kill him.

But when he was with the Gladers he didn't have to think about that. They welcomed Stiles into their group like they had known him for their whole lives.

That kind of trust didn't come easily, and it made Stiles think more about their lives. About how they didn't have to deal with the same shit Stiles did. How they never had to know about the dangers of werewolves, or how to sew a wound, or how to get a bullet out of themselves.

Stiles had to teach himself all of that. And none of his other so called 'pack members' ever once cared about him. It made Stiles second guess why it took him this long to ditch them.


	6. Running

Suddenly put down by the sour memories of his former friends, Stiles said a quick goodbye and closed Discord.

He took a deep breath, he was beyond pissed. Even though his thoughts of how Scott mistreated him were just memories, it still irritated him.

So Stiles walked over to his dresser, threw on his athletic clothes, and pulled his adidas on.

—

It was a nice day out, 62 degrees, sunny and a tad windy. Perfect for running. Thought Stiles. He grinned internally, perfectly happy in taking Derek up in his offer of Stiles being allowed onto his territory.

Stiles let out a little sigh as he felt his feet start to pad on the dirt. The faint sound of leaves crunching the only noise. Stiles preferred to run without music, as it lets his thoughts wander more.

He let himself think of his life. The good and bad. If he were to chart the pros and cons in his life there, would be a lot more cons than pros.

His dad was absent, his ex bestie was out for his blood, and his old friends were ignoring him. All of those things made Stiles' head spin in anxiety. The only pros in his life were the Gladers and Derek Hale, two things he never thought he would say.

"Stiles?" He heard a voice call out, Derek's to be exact. Stiles slowed his pace down, he hadn't noticed where he was going, he just let his body take over.

"Yeah it's me." Stiles said, voice a little breathy. Stiles saw Derek walk down the steps of the burnt Hale House, an almost timid looking Peter following not too far behind.

"Ah, I see you found Peter." Stiles said distastefully.

"Still the same sarcasm Stiles, good to see things never change." Peter spoke, placing his hands in his hips.

Stiles scoffed, "Yeah, you wouldn't be too kind either if I was the one who tried to murder your friends."

"Are you two always like this?" Derek sighed, looking like a distraught mother.

"Yes." Peter and Stiles replied.

"Well I didn't come out here for you two to have a sissy fight, I came here to talk to you Stiles." Derek said.

Stiles felt his stomach drop, did he do something wrong? He thought.

"Yes?" Stiles asked, his voice quivering slightly.

"I came here to ask you to move in with me." Derek said, a small smile on his face.


	7. Big B's

Even though Stiles knew it had not, time felt like it stopped. Stiles could feel a million different emotions flash in his chest, the main ones being compassion and confusion.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Hold up, you want me to move in with you?" Stiles sputtered out, his voice cracking slightly.

Derek just laughed softly, "Yes Stiles, I want you to move in with me. You're my pack, basically my brother, and the person you live with right now is not up to my standards."

'Not up to his standards?' Stiles knew his dad was a deadbeat, but he didn't think it was noticeable. Did the scent of his dad's alcohol really linger on Stiles _that_ much?

"Stiles," Derek said softly, "I can smell you, you know. It's okay to be confused, but you and I _both_ know what I'm talking about."

Stiles focused his eyes on the ground, the colour of the leaves suddenly becoming the most interesting thing ever.

"How would I even do that? It's not like my dad would just let me _spontaneously_ move in with you. He may be absent, but he isn't that absent." Stiles spoke, sarcasm dripping into his voice.

"Don't worry, I've already done it." Derek said smugly. Stiles could quite literally feel his eyebrows at his hairline by this point.

"Fucking... _how_?!" Stiles yelped.   
Derek chuckled, "Let's just say it involved a fair bit of bribery and blackmail."   
"Ah yes, the two big B's." Stiles commented to himself.

"Well are you just gonna keep standing there like a puppy or are you gonna go pack you shit? Just bring what you'll need for the well, I'll hire someone to get the rest." Derek said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're a _werewolf_ , can't you do that shit by yourself?" Stiles asked.

"Shut up pup, and get a move on." Derek said smiling. Stiles just smirked and started to jog back to his house. This had probably been the most successful run he'd ever had.

———

**~Scott's POV**

Scott knee that scent like he knew the colour of his own eyes. And he was not happy, this was his fucking territory.

 **HE** was the alpha, nobody else. Deaton had said it himself, Scott was the True Alpha. So why the actual _fuck_ , did Scott smell none other than Derek Motherfucking Hale?


	8. In Which Lydia Comes To Her Senses

Scott pulled his phone out of his pocket. Dialing the first number he saw, it was Malia.

"Yo Scotty, what's up?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Get to Deaton's, **now**." He said, his voice laced with authority. Not wanting to disobey her alpha Malia squeaked out a small 'yessir' before hanging up the phone.

Scott rolled his eyes before calling everyone else in the pack to tell them about his conundrum. And not even half an hour later the pack were all squeezed into dragons operating room.

"Scott what happened?" Lydia said, exasperated.

"I smelt someone." Scott said. Lydia scoffed,

"So you called me here away from my _mother_ , who has the goddamn flu, to tell me that you _smelt_ someone!" She screeched.

"Not just anyone," Scott ground out, "but Derek."

"Derek, as in Derek Hale?" Malia gasped.

"Yeah, and I saw him with Stiles too! I bet they're planning something, I don't have a good feeling about this." Scott spoke gravely.

"What if, I dunno I'm kinda grasping at straws here, try having a _fucking_ conversation." Lydia said putting her hands on her hips. Scott just rolled his eyes.

"People like Stiles and Derek don't just 'have conversations'."

"I agree with Scott on this." Liam spoke. Lydia whipped her head around to face him. Her eyes glaring daggers into his face.

"Liam you cannot _agree_ with someone on a matter you know nothing about! You weren't here in the beginning, hell, none of you were! It used to just be me Stiles, Scott and Allison. Derek was the person who helped _you_ Scott! And Stiles was your best friend! So how _dare_ you go and accuse people who have done nothing but help you!" Lydia cried, every single emotion she had kept inside being ripped out during her rant.

"You know," She continued, " I spoke to Stiles the other day. And do you know what he told me? He told me that he didn't care anymore. That at this point he was just fine being left alone, he pretty much begged me to leave. So do tell Scott, why would someone who gives zero shits about you want to hurt you?"

Scott just stuttered and fumbled. Theo looked up to the pack and said, "He could've been faking it." Lydia just stomped over to him and smacked him across the face.

"How dare you! You're the one to blame for all of this, shame on you. And shame on _you_ Scott for abandoning someone who cares so deeply about you!" She. Spoke pointing her finger at him.

"And you know what? Shame on all of you for just standing there and letting this happen. I'm done, I'm done with all of this. You're a shitty Alpha and an even shittier friend and I want nothing to do with you." Lydia spat before walking out of the clinic. The only sound being the fading noise of her heels clacking on the tile. And the pack was left, dead silent.


	9. Potential

Stiles was currently on a discord call with his fellow Gladers.

"You know Tom, you've gotta come and see us." Said Minho.

Stiles just snorted, "I think if that were to happen you'd all be sincerely disappointed."

"What are you, a catfish or something?" Newt joked.

Stiles sputtered, "No! I would never catfish you guys."

"Calm it down Tommy I was joking. But just in case, send us a photo of yourself." Newt said.

Stiles looked at his PC in shock, as if! If the Gladers knew what he looked like they'd drop him. Stiles spun around in his chair which was located in his new room in Derek's loft. Surprisingly the ex-Alpha had kept the apartment since he moved away.

Stiles sighed before muttering out a soft fine. The call had gone silent, waiting for 'Thomas' to reveal his face. Stiles just snapped a quick photo, cringing inwardly at appearance. Since when did his eyes get so dull?

Stiles shakily clicked the send button to the chat. He could hear the clicking of keyboards going to check the chat. Stiles could just faintly hear Newt say 'damn' before everyone in chat broke out laughing.

Stiles was confused, were they laughing at him or Newt? "Yeah, yeah I know I look like shit." Stiles muttered.

"W-what? No Tommy, god no," Newt sputtered, "You're gorgeous."

Stiles could feel his cheeks get red, Newt thought he was cute?

"Yeah Tom, with a face like yours and a awesome personality, you could be a YouTuber." Minho said earnestly. Stiles let out an airy laugh, "Yeah, as if people would actually watch me."

"You know, I hate saying it, but Minho is _actually_ right. I mean if we all can do it, you can too." Teresa said.

Now Stiles was even more confused than before. All the other Gladers had YouTube Channels?

"Yeah Thomas, if Chuck can get over 1k subs you could get like, a billion." Frypan joked.

"Hold the fuck up, you guys have channels?" Stiles questioned.

"Yeah, actually right before you joined our party we were doing one big livestream between all of our channels." Gally said lazily.

"Wait wait wait, which one of you has the highest sub count?" Stiles questioned.

"Newt." They all said simultaneously.

**(Quick little A/N: people like PewDiePie, Markiplier, and other famous YouTubers DO NOT EXIST IN THIS UNIVERSE! This is solely based around Teen Wolf and Maze Runner characters DOING YOUTUBE. Just to clarify, now back to your regularly scheduled shitty programming)**

"Newt what's the name of your channel?" Stiles asked opening YouTube on his phone. He could hear Newt humming on his mic.

"Promise you won't think of me differently if I tell 'ye?" Newt squeaked. Stiles could feel his heart break slightly, he didn't want Newt to ever think of him as that kind of person.

"I would never judge you Newt, your the same person I first talked to when I joined that party. Nothing is going to change that." Stiles said solemnly.


	10. You're Him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter and the one before are so shit, and I'm so sorry)

Newt took an audible breath into his mic before responding with, "My um, my YouTube name is BloodyInspired. It's really cringe I know, but I've just grown attached to it..." He rambled on softly.

"Hold up, YOU'RE _the_ BloodyInspired?" Stiles exclaimed. That was like, one of the top subscribed channels on the platform.

"So... so you're saying, as one of YouTubes top creators, that _me of all people_ could get big?" Stiles asked.

Newt chuckled softly, "Of course you could Tommy! You're funny, nice, and ho-," Newt cut himself off before continuing that thought, "I meant that you're pretty easy on the eyes too. That's always a plus!" Newt joked nervously.

"Honestly Tom, who even cares if you don't get that big. You've always got us losers!" Chuck pipped in.

"Thanks Chuck, I'm happy to know that I'll always have _you losers_." Stiles laughed out.

Stiles suddenly felt inspired. It was funny how easy a group of people could make you feel excepted. But with a quick glance at the time Stiles realized that he had to go and train with Derek and Peter.

Derek said it was to keep him safe, Peter told him that it was because his spine was too easy to break. Stiles sighed, "Well, I'll be sure to take it over. And I'll tell you guys if I do decided to make a channel. But I, sadly, have to go."

Stiles could hear collective sounds of disappointment. "Yeah I don't want to either, but my guardian wants to spend some quality time with me so... yeah. Bye losers!" Stiles joked.

————

After Stiles had left the call the rest of the Gladers were left to talk to each other.

"I thought Tom lived with his dad?" Teresa questioned.

"Didn't he specifically say he did?" Gally asked.

"Maybe...maybe he meant his dad?" Newt said, more of question than a statement.

"I dunno, it's kinda hard to mix up the words 'guardian' and 'dad'." Minho spoke.

"Yeah, and did you see the bags under his eyes? Kid looks like he hasn't gotten a wink of sleep all week." Alby commented.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think it's time we made a road trip to Beacon Hills." Newt said.


	11. Happiness

"I dunno if my nose was deceiving me, but I could've sworn I smelt happiness. And I _know_ that it didn't come from Peter." Derek joked lightly.

Stiles snorted, "Yeah, I was having a chat with my friends."

"Friends? I thought those losers abandoned you?" Derek questioned.

Stiles laughed slightly at Derek's choice of words before responding. "Nah, not that stupid Alpha. My friends that live a few hours away." Stiles said proudly.

"Are they good to you?" Derek asked, sounding like a parent.

"Yeah?" Stiles spoke, taken aback by Derek's tone of voice.

"Good, I don't want anyone hurting my pack." Derek said.

"If you two are done with the mushy pack stuff can we get on with training?" Peter questioned, cracking his neck. Stiles gulped nervously. Flashbacks to the lacrosse field moving through Stiles' Head.

"Go easy on the kid Peter, he's not as strong as us." Derek said sternly to Peter.

"Excuse me, I'm pretty strong!" Stiles said.

"You couldn't even fight off an angry toddler." Peter said sarcastically.

"No, but I can shoot a gun." Stiles spoke.

Derek quirked an eyebrow to that. "What, you think my dad didn't teach me _anything?"_ Stiles said, sassily putting his hands on his hips.

Derek just snorted before saying a quick 'let's get started'.

~~~~

A long and grueling 2 1/2 hours later and Stiles is panting on the floor of Derek's loft. "I think you killed him." Peter said, nudging Stiles stuff form with his foot.

"I'm not dead, just dying." Stiles wheezed out.

"Pup, if you want to get stronger then you have to get up. You're going to be a _twig_ for the rest of your life if you don't keep _getting up_." Peter said strongly to Stiles.

Pulling himself off the ground Stiles met Peters gaze. "Ready for round 5?" Stiles questioned coyly.

Peter smirked, "As ever."

(Derek stood in the back like a proud dad)


	12. Stop Whinning

"Are we there yet~" Newt whined for what had to be the eighth time that day. Minho just rolled his eyes and told him no.

Newt slumped back in his seat like a pointing child which, lets be honest, he totally was.

"Why are you so eager to get to Thomas anyway?" Minho asked, looking at Newt from the mirror.

"Well- I," Newt cut himself off with a sigh, too flustered to give a _straight_ answer.

"What was that? I couldn't hear over your lovesick heart." Minho joked.

"Shut up! Even you think he looks good, my attraction might just be a bit more.....gay than yours." Newt whined.

"When you two are done bickering, I think we're here." Brenda said, motioning out the window. Where a big 'Welcome To Beacon Hills' sign was.

"Oh bloody hell, I'm not ready for this shit!" Newt squeaked.

"What? I thought you liked Thomas, Newt?" Gally questioned.

"Of course I 'like' Thomas! But what if he doesn't like me back?" Newt mumbled sadly. The whole group being very aware of Newts depression and low-self esteem instantly cooed him and tried to comfort the blonde as best they could.

"Newt, dude, if Thomas doesn't like you back, then I'll personally kick that shanks ass." Frypan said.

"Yeah! We'll kick his ass!" Chuck shouted.

"Chuck!" Minho (jokingly) shouted.

Chick just rolled his eyes, "I'm fifteen, _not two._ "

That caused the group to break out in laughter, bringing Newts happiness meter up. It was nice just like this, joking in the backseat of Minho car. But of course, nothing can ever go over _that_ smoothly. It was Beacon Hills for shucks sake.

~~~~

Stiles groaned from his bed. The bruises on his back from training being the only thing he could feel. He had tried to move to a better position multiple times, but it just made the brunettes pain worse.

"Goddamn werewolves and their fucking super-healing. Why can't I have something like that?" Stiles questioned softly to himself.

"You could." Derek said from the door way.

"When did you get here?" Stiles questioned, quirking an eyebrow at the man. Derek just rolled his eyes at Stiles, "I've been here Stiles. But getting back on topic, you could have all that 'supernatural shit' as you call it." Derek huffed.

"Wasn't I told that I was too weak to be a werewolf?" Stiles asked.

"Not a werewolf Stiles, something... darker." Derek trailed off.

Stiles could feel his stomach drop. Not him again, not that damn dark kitsune. The bastard that took his friends and his last remaining bit of innocence. The bastard who used his body and went on a murdering spree.

Derek, sensing Stiles' rising panic spoke quickly. "Not exactly the Nogitsune Stiles. You'd be in control this time, and he'd be more of a... second conscience." Derek said.

"What do you mean 'second conscience'?"

"Well I was talking with Deaton, and he said that there was a part of the Nogitsune left inside of you. You see Stiles, when Scott bit him, he was weakened. More weakened than we thought apparently. Because _if_ we were to let the Nogitsune back inside of you, the tables will have turned." Derek said.

Stiles just shook his head. He wasn't taking any chances, not after all the shit he'd been through. "I-I don't think so Derek. After everything that happened, to me, you, my dad... Scott. I don't think that that bastard should be set free."

Derek just nodded his head. "Well, think about it. Deaton said he's free to questions too." And with that he left the room. Leaving Stiles all alone.


	13. T-Tommy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Trigger warning: descriptions of depression, self-harm and attempted suicide| Skip to end if you don't want to read that there will be a full description of what happened that doesn't include the triggering topics)

"Well, we're here." Minho said, cracking his back.

"Remind me to never go on a trip with you again, you drive like a shucking maniac." Brenda said sarcastically.

"Don't worry Brenda, you still have to ride with me on the way back!" Minho said, bumping her elbow playfully.

"So...do we even know where Thomas lives?" Gally questioned, breaking up Minho and Brenda's 'fight'.

"Uh, no. No we don't. _But we do_ know where he goes to school. And today just happens to be Monday, Thomas said he gets out of school at 2:30 so we have 5 minutes. Why do you think we're parked outside a high school?" Minho stated.

Newt laughed nervously at Minho's joke. No matter how much he liked Thomas, and no matter how much Thomas liked him, Newt was still nervous out of his mind.

And before Newt's thoughts could race anymore, the school bell rang and hundreds of people filled out of the building.

"Do we know where he is?" Newt asked Minho.

"No, but we know which car is his." Minho said, pointing to a powdery blue Jeep.

The rest of the Gladers walked over to the car, still seeing no sign of the brunette. That is until they saw a hunched over kid. With what looked to be a whole group of people shouting at him.

~~~~

"C'mon Stiles! Speak to us!" Lydia begged.

"No Lydia! He's a **_murderer_**." Scott spat.

"I mean Jesus, who would even want to talk to him?" Liam questioned.

"I can't believe I ever dated that monster..." Malia tailed harshly.

Stiles had been bombarded by his ex-pack for the entire day. But he hadn't once responded to them. He wasn't going to give them that satisfaction. And even though Lydia had good intent, Stiles still didn't say a word to her.

Taking his eyes off the group slightly, Stiles could see a group of people making their way over. Stiles didn't really realize who they were and who close they were until somebody shoved Scott.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Scott growled.

"Minho, nice to meet you _shank."_ The Asian boy spat.

"M-Minho?!" Stiles asked. And upon further inspection Stiles saw every Glader.

"Sup Tommy, how's it hanging?" Newt questioned slyly.

Stiles blushed deeply at that. _Goddamn Newt and his beautiful face._ He thought.

"T-Tommy?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, what do you all him?" Brenda said, quirking an eyebrow.

"We call him Stiles, because that's his name." Liam said.

And suddenly Stiles could feel everyone's eyes on him. Only making the brunette want to hide more.

"I have an explanation okay. Because I think we all know that Stiles isn't my real name either! It's another dumb nickname! You want to know what my real name is? It's Miecyzsław, and unintelligible, indecipherable mess of Polish. Maybe I didn't want to be called something my ex-best friend called me!" Stiles yelled, tears rolling down his face.

"Because I am sick and tired of being me! Don't you get it? My friends abandoned me in my time of need, my mom is dead, I moved out of my own fathers house, and there is someone trying to hurt the people that used to be my family,"

Stiles was full on sobbing at this point, "I'm depressed Scott! What else do you want me to say? I've thought about suicide for what has to be months now! Hell, I even tried to do it once. I tried jumping off my own roof only to see my dad's car pull into the driveway. I've cut myself as punishment for not being good enough,"

"I've never been good enough! Not for you, not for my dad, not even for myself. So yeah, Scott, forgive me if I made different friends. Forgive me if I want to be called something else. Because guess what, the name 'Stiles' is the thing _you_ called me. That's the thing my dad called me. Everyone who has ever hurt me has called me that name. Well guess what, not anymore."

By the end of his rant Stiles had broken down, sobbing and yelling. Before he knew it he could feel a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Only to see that it was Newt, lovely, kind and caring Newt.

"Don't worry Tommy, we won't judge you. Hell, I've tried to harm myself too, why do you think I have a limp?" Newt said softly.

"C'mon loser, lets go. And if these shanks try to follow us I'll beat 'em with a stick." Gally said.

Stiles laughed. Content in the fact that he had at least some people that cared about him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the descriptions for those of you who didn't read:
> 
> Minho and the rest of the Gladers finally made it to Beacon Hills and parked outside of BHS (Stiles' school) as a surprise for him. But when they saw him, the found out that he was being harassed by his old pack.   
> And Minho, being the brave boi he is, punched Scott in the face. After that encounter Scott questions Stiles why these people are calling him 'Tommy'.   
> When Scott asks this Stiles snaps and yells to him about how he is allowed to be called different things. He also tells him about the bad things that have gone down since he was abandoned by Scott. (Ex: moving out of his dad's house)  
> After Stiles' breakdown the Gladers are quick to comfort him and assure him that he would never be judged. There's also some Newtmas fluff where Newt hugs Stiles and tells him that he's had run-ins with depression too.   
> But yeah that's basically what happened this chapter!


	14. Guardians

  
"Who were those shanks anyway Thomas?" Minho asked.

"Some old...friends. Although I doubt they were ever my friends to begin with." Stiles commented lightly.

The Gladers were currently packed inside of Stiles' Jeep. All concerned for both their friend's mental health and the integrity of his car.

"Mate, this Jeep is almost as bad as Minho's grades. How old is this thing anyway?" Newt questioned.

Stiles laughed at his analogy, "This Jeep is actually older than me. It was my moms before she died." Stiles stated.

"Oh, I forgot that your mum died I'm so sorry!" Newt exclaimed.

Stiles just waved him off. "Don't apologize dude, it's not like you killed her. But I must warn you all that I um... I no longer live with my dad. I'll explain it later, but it's important to note that my guardians weren't expecting guests so excuse them if they act like maniacs." Stiles said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"On second thought, I'm just going to call them first. Uh, gimme a sec." Stiles said, not wanting Peter to go all psycho wolf on his only friends.

Dialing up Derek's number Stiles put the phone to his ear, waiting for Derek to respond.

"Is everything alright Stiles?" Derek asked

"Y-Yeah! No wait, not really no. Scott and the rest of his pa- minions tried talking to me again." Stiles said, cutting himself off. Outing his former friends as werewolves wasn't on the agenda for today and Stiles certainly wasn't in the mood to add it.

"I'll rip his throat out." Derek spat.

"Uh, actually there's no need for that. My friend Minho dealt with them for you." Stiles said.

Stiles could practically hear Derek's eyebrow quirk over the phone.

"That's what I'm calling about actually. My friends from online actually payed me a surprise visit and we're on the way to the loft right now. Just, make sure Peter doesn't act like a whack-job, please." Stiles asked Derek.

Derek huffed a quiet laugh out, "Alright pup. I'll tell Peter to act sane, I'll be waiting for you and your friends. Stay safe."

"You too, bye." Stiles said before hanging up.

"So...Peter is your guardian?" Brenda questioned.

"One of them, Peter and Derek basically have co-custody of me. Peter is Derek's uncle, don't worry they don't bite... but they can both be a bit over-protective." Stiles said, rolling his eyes.

"So I'm confused..." Frypan said.

"'Bout what Fry?" Stiles asked.

"So do you want us to call you 'Stiles' or 'Thomas'?" Frypan asked.

"Well, Derek and Peter call me Stiles. But feels free to call me whatever. I don't really care about what _you guys_ call me. But Scott and the rest of those bastards don't get to call me anything. Hell, if one of them talks to me again, I'll punch them myself." Stiles ground out.

"I think I'll stick to Thomas, it suits you pretty well Greenie." Gally joked.

Everyone else in the Jeep laughed, the apartment coming into view as Stiles pulled into the lot.

~~~~

"Woah Tommy, you live here?" Newt asked.

"Yeah, Derek was like _the_ first person to live in the entire complex." Stiles said.

The Polish boy pulled the giant metal door open, the Gladers even more amazed when they saw the loft.

"Home sweet home." Stiles joked weakly.

"I didn't know you were rich Tom." Teresa stated.

"Er- I'm not. Although I do think Peter and Derek are." Stiles stated.

"Speaking of, where are those losers?" Stiles asked.

"Well one of the 'losers' is right here." Peter said, waving slightly at Stiles.

"I'm assuming these are the people who beat Scott up?" Peter questioned.

"I don't know if 'beat up' is the term I'd use. Minho only threw one punch." Stiles joked.

Peter snorted. "Well, thanks anyways. You all look extremely confused, sorry about that. I'm Peter, although Stiles has probably already explained that. Derek should be down soon, he's just cleaning the bathroom." Peter said rolling his eyes.

And soon enough Derek was walking down the spiral staircase.

"You know Peter maybe if you helped clean, then it wouldn't take as long." Derek stated sassily.

"Are you sure they're related, they act more like an old married couple." Newt joked.

"Ah well you see.... I have no explanation for their shit. Ignore them, follow me!" Stiles said, leading his friends to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let y'all know that this is cross posted on Wattpad, so if you want to see this chapters fresh out of the oven check me out in ther. I will warn you that they are a bit more shit as I don't have a beta and usually don't spell-check when I write the chapters at 3 am. Nut yeah, you can find me on wattpad @Green_Potato22


	15. Damn Son

"Damnnn Tom!" Minho exclaimed, head whipping around the room.

"What?" Stiles questioned innocently.

"Uh your room? It's nice as hell dude, are you sure you aren't rich?" Minho joked.

Stiles laughed, "Yes Minho I'm sure I'm not rich."

Soon enough all The Gladers found a place to sit and everyone was happily chatting away. Talking about everything and nothing. But down in the main loft Peter and Derek were having a serious chat...

"So...those are his _friends?_ " Peter questioned.

"I suppose so. They seem better than McCall ever did, Stiles actually looked _happy_. I don't think I've seen him look like that since, well since the beginning..." Derek said sadly.

"We should really consider counseling shouldn't we." Peter said.

"What are we gonna say? 'Yeah this is our kid, pretty sure he has PTSD because he was possessed and was forced to kill a few people. Also his ex-packmates want to kill him.' Because I don't think that's gonna work Peter!" Derek exclaimed, almost running out of breath.

"Should we go to Deaton? Sure, his friends make him happy, but that's not going to last forever." Peter stated.

Derek sighed in frustration. He had no idea what to do. His pack was the most important thing to him in the world. But he didn't know how to help. It was at times like this when he missed Talia...

~~~~

**LYDIA'S POV**

What the hell happened back there. Sure, some random dude punched Scott, but let's be honest he deserved it. But Stiles? All those things he said? It makes me worried for him...

**MALIA'S POV**

Those idiots are gonna pay for messing with Scott. I'll be dammed if I let someone hurt my alpha. Lydia didn't even do anything, she just stood there and looked pretty! She's just as useless as Stiles anyway.

**LIAM'S POV**

Damn. I don't think I've ever felt tension like that. I could smell the shock coming off Scott when that dude hit him. He's gonna pay for ever laying a hand on my Alpha.

**SCOTT'S POV**

I can't believe Stiles. First he goes and MURDERS someone, next he hides away and then he gets his 'friends' to protect him? I'm going to make him wish he was still stuck in Eichen House.

**THEO'S POV**

Everything's going to plan. And soon enough, I'll have everyone in Beacon Hills wrapper around my finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a bit of a short one boys! (they're all short let's be honest)


	16. Falling Into Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: For jokes/insults about alcoholism.

"Hey, uh, Scott?" Theo asked.

Scott turned his head towards the teen, quirking an eyebrow. "What?" He responded.

"So... are we just not talking about what happened between you and Stiles?" Theo questioned.

Scott scoffed, "I still can't believe him. He acts so entitled, like he can just ignore me then get his 'friends' to try and his me. But, what else can you expect from the son of an alcoholic?"

Theo flinched away slightly. He had to tread carefully, otherwise he'd blow his cover. "Are we gonna do anything about it?" Theo asked.

Scott grinned maliciously. "Yes Theo, yes we are. I just found out that Stiles moved out of his dad's house and lives with Derek now. So if I can get to his puny 'alpha', then I can lure Stiles where he's most vulnerable."

Theo was confused. Wasn't Scott supposed to be the 'good and pure true alpha'? What happened to the happy go lucky kid he knew? I guess time really does change things.

"What's your plan exactly?" Theo spoke.

"Don't worry about it Theo, I have it all mapped out." Scott said venomously.

"Can I... can I help with anything?" Theo stuttered.

"Yes actually, you can. Do you happen to know the best way to kidnap a werewolf?" He asked.

"Um... wolfsbane maybe? That stuff hurts like hell. Maybe you could like shoot him or something, I'm sure we could find some wolfsbane bullets." Theo said, trying to not sound like he's done this before.

"Perfect. I can't wait to see the look on his face, that murderer will finally get what he deserves. A taste of his own medicine." Scott growled.

~~~~

Lydia was frantic. She could feel something, something bad. She didn't know when it was happening or who it was happening to.

There was no way she was going to Scott about it, and Stiles was out of the question considering what happened earlier.

She had no choice. She had to go to Deaton.

Walking into the animal Clinic she could see that nobody was in there. Hell, the place felt deserted.

"Hello," She called, "Deaton? Are you there?"

There was no response.

Lydia walked into the back. Just vaguely she could see a shadow standing in one of the rooms. With no weapon in sight Lydia took off her heel, ready to attack.

Lydia crept into the room, ready to sneak attack. That's when the figure turned around to reveal Deaton.

"Lydia? What are you doing here?" He questioned.

Lowering her heel, Lydia sighed in relief. "More importantly, why didn't you hear me? You're usually like a hawk!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry I'm just doing some reading..." Deaton said, trying to tuck the book out of sight.

Before he could Lydia cast a glance at the cover. The most she could translate was the part about dark spirits. No way that's what he was doing.

"So that's why I had a bad feeling. You're trying to resurrect the Nogitsune, aren't you." She interrogated.

"No, well, not in the way _you_ think at least." Deaton spoke.

"Then what the hell are you doing exactly?" She asked.

"I'm trying to use the Nogitsune to _help_ Stiles. We can all tell that something is brewing in Beacon Hills. Especially with all these Chimeras. Considering he's no longer in the pack, Stiles is going to need all the protection he can get." Deaton stated. 

"I don't know Deaton, this feels big. Bigger than before. It feels like a hurricane in my chest trying to rip out of my throat!" Lydia cried.

"Then let it out Lydia." He said.

And she did. Every window in the clinic shattering into millions of pieces. All around Beacon Hills the scream could be heard. A warning cry of what was yet to come...


	17. Damn Savages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although all my chapters are 'short', this one felt extra short. Sorry about that lads.

"So Tom, have you gotten anywhere with that YouTube channel?" Minho asked, elbowing Stiles playfully.

"Uh... well you see I uh- I haven't done it." Stiles said sheepishly.

Stiles was amused at how fast Minho's eyebrows reached his hairline until the boy exclaimed a sharp, "What! Why not?"

"Um, because I could never make it! If you haven't seen by your time here, I'm not very well liked!" Stiles huffed.

Newt glanced at Stiles, heart aching and wanting to tell Stiles how much _Newt_ liked him.

"Well, Tommy we could always help you with the publicity aspect. I mean c'mon one big, massive collab could really kick off your channel!" Newt spoke, pushing away his very-not-platonic thoughts.

"Sure that video would get me subs, but after that, what do I even do?" Stiles mumbled.

"You like gaming don't you? Post that, you're funny Tommy, people like that in YouTubers." Newt encouraged.

"I mean, I guess. You guys _really_ think people would watch my content?" Stiles asked hopefully.

"Yes!" The whole group responded.

"Well, then let's get to it."

~~~~

After hours of recording, the Gladers were finally done with their videos. They all decided to take different parts of the video and post it on their collective channels, that way it would catch on faster.

And finally, Stiles made his channel. Deciding on the name 'Mischief', yet another nickname. Except this time, _although the name came from his father_ , Stiles was happy with it.

"Well, I just sent the video to my editor, Alby, you've met him Tommy. I hope people like it, I usually don't do things online, let alone GTA _online._ "

"I'm sure it'll be fine Newt, people love you!" Minho said, putting his hand on the blondes shoulder.

"Oh shit!" Stiles exclaimed, pulling his dinging phone out of his pocket. The group looked over to the brunette, question in their eyes.

"I'm getting subscribers! I uh, didn't expect it to happen that fast!" Stiles laughed nervously.

"How many?" Teresa asked.

"Uh, 5? No, 10, nope again, 20. Jesus, why is it going up so fast?!" Stiles giggled.

"Tom, our fans, we love 'em. But they are some damn fucking savages." Gally joked.


	18. Accidental Family

  
"Uh, hey, Uncle Peter, we're gonna go out for a bit. Probably won't be home until late, but don't worry, I have the necessities in case of _danger_." Stiles said, accentuating the 'danger' part.

Peter and Derek looked at Stiles with surprised looks on their face. Stiles, not knowing his little slip up, made a face.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, nothing, just didn't know you thought of me as your uncle. Not that I mind." Peter grinned.

Stiles felt like turning into a puddle as his face went bright red with embarrassment.

"Hey, what about me!" Derek questioned playfully.

"Yeah sure, I'll just start calling you 'Dad'." Stiles joked.

"Okay, well have fun cub, but do be careful." Peter spoke, an air of warning in his voice. Stiles just nodded and walked out of the loft with his friends.

Once they reached Stiles' Jeep, he felt like banging his head in the wheel, so he did.

"I can't believe I called him 'Uncle Peter'..." Stiles mumbled, face still pressed into the old wheel.

"What's the problem with that?" Chuck asked.

"The only _problem_ is that I'm not even related to either of them. Hell, I first met Derek while I was trespassing on his property!" Stiles exclaimed.

"What the hell Tommy?" Newt giggled, raising a brow.

"I would say it was Scott's idea, but it very muh a joint effort. We may or may not have been looking for half of a dead body. But still! I've only known him for like four years, sure I live with him but that's for a very specific reason." Stiles said.

"You were looking for half of a _what_?" Frypan almost shouted.

"Not to intrude, and do tell me if I'm stepping over my boundaries, but what reasons exactly?" Teresa asked, ignoring Fry.

"Uh, well you know my mom died, so I just kinda lived with my dad. And as it turns out, my dad is not the nicest person. I'll spare you all the depressing details, but let's just say that I was _not_ in a good situation. That is until Derek swooped in a few months ago and saved me from that hell." Stiles said, an icky feeling filling him with the old memories.

"Why didn't you tell us that Tom?" Minho asked, concerned etched into his face.

"I... I don't really know. I haven't told anyone about it, not until right now. I guess it was because I had _just_ met you guys when it all happened, it was all too fresh. I didn't even feel comfortable telling my best friend of over ten years about it." Stiles said numbly.

Newt looked at Thomas sadly. Sure, he's only known the brunette for a few weeks, but those were some _damn good_ few weeks. And now, Newt was starting to feel something that was definitely not bromantic towards the boy.

"Well, I'm glad that you're in a better spot now." Gally said weakly, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't know, after what I said to Peter, I might just have to move to Mexico." Stiles joked.

~~~~

This was **_not_** good. If Theo didn't finish this, he was screwed. Apparently, being the only successful still-living test subject meant that he was The Doctors errand boy. And those errands mainly consisted of breaking into crime scenes and kidnapping innocent people.

Currently, he was after someone named Newt. The Doctors has only told him one thing, and that was to be hasty because they didn't know when 'Newt' would leave.

Theo walked aimlessly around downtown Beacon Hills, armed with nothing but a photo of the boy. Theo quite literally _zero_ idea where to find this 'Newt' kid. that is, until, Theo took a closer look at the phtot and recognized him as the blonde boy he had seen earlier with Stiles.

A grin slowly crawled it's way up Theo's face, almost predatory. He knew exactly where to find the boy, and it fit in perfectly with Scott's plan.

Scott wanted Stiles. And if Theo plucked off his friends, _one by one,_ it would be a sure fire way to back Stiles into a corner, right into Scott's claw-wielding hands.

The only problem was, Scott still thought Theo was the same innocent boy he knew all those years ago. So Theo would have to bring up his half of the plan in a way that _didn't_ suggest Theo was a killer.

Theo felt himself grin despite the bumps in the road he would have to deal with, and pulled his phone out. His 'Alpha' already on speed dial...


	19. Questions From The Author

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me simping for writing ideas

**A/N: Holy shit y'all, sorry this isn't a chapter. But don't worry, there will be one right after this. I just had a few questions regarding other works of mine... I don't have any. And that's a problem. Uploaded will soon be coming to an end and I'm looking for new ideas. So please, comment some of your fandoms or some prompts you want to be seen done.**

**I will add that I don't write X-readers or things like it, personally it makes me feel a tad uncomfortable. I've never tried my hand at smut either. But yeah, tell me what you might want to see next. You can pick from my list down below, or even comment another fandom you're in.**

** Fandoms: **

** Umbrella Academy **

** Supernatural **

** Good Omens **

** Marvel **

** The Maze Runner **

** Teen Wolf **

** Doctor Who **

** Sherlock **

** Harry Potter **

** Newsies **

** Hamilton **

** In The Heights **

** Be More Chill **

** Dear Evan Hansen **

** Merlin **

** Detroit Become Human **

** The Walking Dead **

** The Magicians **

** The Hollow **

** DC Comics (CW) **


	20. Someone Call a Doctor

"So you're telling me that you want to employ _Deaton_ , **my boss** , and the ex-emissary of the Hale-Pack, to help us kidnap Stiles' new 'friend'?" Scott spoke, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"If we don't get this kid Scott, bad shit will happen. Trust me, these guys are _no_ joke. And, we can get to Stiles at the same time!" Theo tried to reason.

Scott huffed, "How do I know I can trust you, huh? I've never even kidnapped a ki..." Scott cut himself off when he remembered that one time him and Stiles had 'casually' kidnapped Jackson and attempted to play it off.

Theo quirked a brow at Scott's sudden break mid sentence. "C'mon man, please just trust me. I don't want to see the Pack get hurt, and they _will_ if we don't do this!"

"I'm a True Alpha Theo, I can't go around murdering people!" Scott yelled, turning red when he saw people looking at him.

Theo clicked his tongue, "We aren't the ones killing, Scott."

"Are you sure we won't be involved in the kill?" Scott asked, fright apparent in his voice.

Theo smiled and steadied his heart, "I promise."

~~~~

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Deaton asked, his eyebrows nearly at his hairline.

"This boy, Newt, he's evil! You should've seen what he acted like when he was 'defending' Stiles! The dude was crazy!" Theo cried.

Deaton looked at the two. They were both being shady, well, _shadier_ _than usual_.

"Any idea what he is?" Deaton questioned.

"We're thinking some sort of chaos spirit. He's so... bipolar. One minute he'll be normal, and the next he's angry and violent. I'm scared for Stiles." Scott acted.

"I thought you hated Stiles, Scott." Deaton deadpanned, crossing his arms.

"Well... yeah maybe! B-but I've known him since we were toddlers! He's still important to me." Scott sighed. Trying his damn hardest to sell the act of the concerned and scared best friend.

Deaton sighed, "What do you need from me?"

"Mountain ash, lots of it." Theo said, looking the Druid dead in the eyes.

~~~~

Newt laughed at Thomas, a light blush dusting his face.

Currently the group was at a small diner somewhere in town. The place was practically deserted, which was good considering the rowdiness of the teens.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" Newt laughed.

"I dropped my napkin!" Thomas pouted, practically under the table.

"You're nasty Tom." Minho joked.

"At least I don't eat _fries_ off the floor!" Thomas rebutted.

Minho just looked away, feigning offense.

The group couldn't ask for a better time. They were laughing and having fun. Little did they know, their whole world would come crashing down. And the Gladers would be brought into the light of the _real_ world...


	21. Snatched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ….

  
It was 11pm, and Scott and Theo were currently staking out in front of Derek's loft. Scott peered out from the windshield, rain beating down on the sturdy glass. Sighing, he looked over to Theo, the boy looking almost bloodthirsty.

"Goddammit, when are they gonna get here!" Theo grumbled, smacking the steering wheel.

Scott could feel the worry pool in the bottom of his stomach. Why did he trust Theo again? Was it because they were friends that one time in elementary school, or because he wanted to hate Stiles? Brushing the questioning thoughts off, Scott glanced out the window yet again. Except this time, he could make out figures in the distance.

"Theo, is that them?" Scott asked, tapping the other teen's shoulder.

Theo whipped his head over to where Scott was pointing, neck cracking from the quickness of the movement. Not soon after, a malicious smile was painted on the boy's face.

"Yeah, it is. You stay here, I'll get the kid." Theo spoke, opening his car door.

~~~~

"It was your fault we got yelled at!" Teresa laughed.

"No! They were just jealous of our _amazing_ friendship!" Minho sassed.

Newt rolled his eyes at his friends. And right before he was about to speak, a figure appeared in front of him.   
  
"Who the bloody hell are you!" Newt exclaimed, backing up.

Stiles turned his head over to Newt. His blood running cold. Everything moved so _slowly,_ but Stiles still wasn't fast enough. Theo smiled, wrapping a firm hand around Newt's wrist, before he knocked the blonde out and ran him back to his car.

And then, **he was gone.**

**And Stiles couldn't do anything to stop him. All because he wasn't strong enough.**

Stiles screamed. Taking one last glance at the, now moving, car ahead of him. Seeing the remnants of a familiar face. _Scott McCall's face._

The remaining Gladers looked at 'Thomas' with mixed emotions. But yet, all of their faces looked scared. And Stiles realized, that he could never run from this life. And now, the Gladers couldn't either.

~~~~

**[Back at the loft]**

"What the hell happened out there?" Minho almost-yelled.

Currently, Stiles, Peter, Derek and the Gladers were all standing together in the loft. And although only one person was gone, it felt more empty than a K-Mart.

"I suppose we can't keep you kids in the dark anymore, huh?" Peter mumbled.

"What do you mean 'the dark'?" Frypan asked.

"We mean about the truth about the world," Stiles spoke solemnly, "I was stupid to think I could have friends apart from the supernatural..."

"Supernatural? Like the TV show?" Gally questioned.

"Yeah, but _real_. In this world, people don't come back from hell. And if they do, they bring the hell back with them." Derek huffed.

"Werewolves, banshees, sparks, kitsunes, wendigos and everything in between. They exist." Peter added.

"I'm sorry, but can we have some proof? Our friend was just kidnapped for fucks sake! And now your telling us all this magical bullshit!" Teresa yelled.

Peter and Derek looked at each other. They then looked at the Gladers, eyes glowing and teeth barred.

A gasp escaped from every mouth of the Gladers. Stiles felt a nostalgic smile ghost his lips. Right before he remembered what happened after those old memories.

"I- I suppose I should tell you now. I fell out with my old friends because I murdered someone. Only because he threatened to eat my legs and, and my dad, while _screaming_ and chasing me around a library. A- and he was a cannibal wendigo." Stiles stuttered out.

"If- if you guys want to leave now I get it. Because trust me, once you're in this fight _you're in it._ But if you want to back out now, we'll still get Newt back. It is very likely that you might d- die. _God_ , I'm sorry for dragging you into this. If you hate me, I get it. If you want to beat me, hit me, then do it. Because _I get it."_ Stiles spoke, tears rolling down his face.

The Gladers all looked at each other. And then, almost like they had used telepathy, all said at the same time, "We're in."

And Stiles made a mental note to visit a certain Vet about a certain Japanese demon.


	22. Foxes Are The Worst, Huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet, unlike the consequences of stiles' actions the chapter...

"Let me get this straight Stiles, Theo and Scott _**kidnapped**_ your friend... Newt was it?" Deaton asked, stress lines decorating his face.

"Yeah he did, and he _was._ Theo and Scott are both werewolves so I, as a human, don't have a chance." Stiles deadpanned.

The vet raised an eyebrow, almost reading the brunettes mind. "But?" Deaton queried.

" _But,_ I know a certain Japanese spirit that could help me solve the 'human' problem." Stiles spoke slowly, attempting to play innocent.

"Stiles, Nogitsunes are nothing to play around with. You of all people should understand that. Once he enters your body, it's going to be very hard to remove it. Especially without the help of your old _pack."_ Deaton spoke solemnly.

Stiles sighed, he knew exactly what he was getting into. And he knew that it was the only way to save his best friend he was pretty sure he had a massive crush on. "I _understand_ Deaton, I've been through all of this hell before. But this time, it's on _my_ terms."

Deaton glanced at Stiles before letting a sigh escape his lips once more. The boy had been through a lot these past months. Deaton had hoped that Stiles would finally get away from his pack when his friends arrived this afternoon. But, apparently, Scott was going to be in his life, for better or for worse.

"Alright. Go and sit down, this is going to be painful for you _and_ me." The vet spoke.

~~~~

Jar in hand, Deaton reentered the room. The fly buzzing around in the glass, audibly bouncing off the sides.

 _Clink, clink._ Stiles could hear it before he could see it. _Clink, clink._ The familiar feeling of inky poison in the air. Was this a good decision? _Clink, clink._ Of course not, but Stiles would do anything for his friends. _Silence._

"Okay Stiles, just relax. It'll be easier if you just go with the flow, if anything bad happens I'll get help right away." Deaton said.

Stiles just nodded stiffly, wondering who Deaton could possibly find to help with a demonic fox spirit. Memories of blood and screams flitting through his brain, bouncing off the inside like the fly had. And before another bad thought could come across his mind, the fly was in his mouth. And a deep, dark laugh echoed around his head.


	23. Thunder Before The Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: for stiles lowkey making death threats. Nothing gory, just an angry boy.

  
**"It can not be seen whenever it's there, i** **t fills up a room, it's much like the air.** **It can not be touched, there's nothing to hear. It is quite harmless, there's _nothing_ to fear," **The voice growled, **"Now tell me,** ** _Mieczysław Stilinski_** **what am I? Or, better yet, what are _we_?" **

Stiles shook in his seat. He knew the answer, of course he did. But he wasn't going to let himself become the pon in the Dark Kitsune's game anymore.

"Listen here and listen close you murderous shit. I didn't let you out of your fucking little cage just to hear riddles. I came to you for _help_." Stiles bit out, trying to ignore Deaton's concerned face.

 **"Me? For help? I knew you were** ** _stupid_** **Stiles, but I didn't think you were that stupid. I owe you** ** _nothing."_** The voice chuckled darkly.

Stiles could feel himself grow angry. And in this case, that wasn't good.

"Nothing? You say that as if you didn't murder my friends and countless innocent people. You owe _me **everything**. _You destroyed my fucking life _._ And yet, you have the audacity to sit there, inside _my_ head, and tell _me_ that you owe me _nothing_? We can both play that game _Nogitsune_ , that's what made me such a good host. And _I know_ that all kitsunes have families, families that they cherish **deeply**. We're connected now bitch, and you can bet your fucking _teeth_ that I'll find them, and I'll take them out while _you_ _watch_." Stiles snarled.

Surprisingly, the spirit stayed silent. Apparently Stiles has hit a weak spot.

**"I'm _proud_ of you ** **Stiles _._** **You've learnt my ways: blackmail, wisdom and even recently, how to kill. I'll help you on one condition, you don't get to be with that special little blonde of yours and his little friends. If we're going to share a body, we're going to make some agreements."**

Stiles was shocked. He wasn't allowed to be with Newt, he didn't get to be around the Gladers? But they were best friends...

Then again, if Stiles didn't help him, Newt would die. And death wasn't an option, even if it meant having to share a body with a dark spirit for the rest of his life.

"I- I agree to your terms Nogitsune. But don't think that's the last agreement we're making, like you said, we're sharing a body now." Stiles smiled faintly.


	24. Terms & Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooo would you look at that. An ao3 exclusive chapter? Damn, this isn't the same shit you'll find on wattpad, so buckle up kids. Its time to see what Stiles has signed up for.

"Like I said Nogitsune, we're going to make some agreements. So settle in, we're going to be here a while." Stiles said, folding his hands on the table. He was currently stationed in a backroom of the clinic, mainly because Deaton didn't want his customers to think he was keeping an insane person in his clinic. But also because Stiles was definitely not ready to go back home and show off his new demonic _friend_.

**"Okay then Stiles, what did you have in** **mind?"** The spirit questioned.

'First off, no taking control of my body unless I need you, I'm not having a repeat of last time. Second, no killing unless we need to, that's a great way to get us arrested." Stiles mumbled, thinking of how awkward it would be to sit in the holding cell at BCPD with his dad until he was taken away to prison.

**"Oh Stiles, you're taking away all the fun parts"** The spirit whined.

"Yeah, well what you consider 'fun' is what the police consider a criminal offence." Stiles sassed.

**"If I can't kill, I'll have to find a new way to make you absolutely miserable. So, as I've said before, no precious little blonde boy, and no friends either. They'll make us weak Stiles, you _know_ that. We're also going to need to be in much better shape, so we're definitely getting a gym membership. I'm strong, but my host's body will still limit me no matter how strong _I_** **am."** The fox remarked.

"Fine. That's not _bad_ though, I thought you we're supposed to make me miserable." Stiles added, immediately regretting speaking.

The spirit scoffed, " **You already are miserable Stiles. But if you really want to hate your existence, fine. I want you to join lacrosse again, I know your old pack members make up nearly the whole team. But you aren't allowed to use any of your newly gained strength from me, that's a big no-no. Then, I want you to finally tell that red-head to fuck off, because she makes you feel like you belong, and that isn't allowed. Finally, _learn how to shut your mouth when you realize you've been let off easily_."** The Nogitsune spat in his head.

And, yup, Stiles was definitely regretting speaking. Because now he had to be surrounded by members of his ex-pack _more_ that he usually had to. And Lydia, oh god Lydia. Stiles could already feel and hear the slap he'd be receiving for saying that. And he could see the tears pool in her eyes from the mental slap _he'd_ have given her from those words alone.

"What do you want me to call you, huh? Because I'm certainly not addressing you as 'Nogitsune' when I speak to you. I know I speak fast, but that's still too damn long of a name for me to say every time." Stiles groaned.

If a spirit could shrug, that's exactly what the fox just did. **"I don't care Stiles. How about Nogi."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @~heartofsilver of Wattpad for Nogitsune's wonderful new name, definitely saved me from having to write Nogitsune ten times a chapter.


	25. Working With The Enemy

  
**"So,** ** _Stiles_** **you really have a thing for this 'Newt' boy. Why?"** The demon questioned.

If Stiles could roll his eyes at the fox, he would. "You're the one in my head dipshit, why don't you tell me?" Stiles retorted.

 **"Now that isn't any fun. I'm here for mischief and bloodshed, and since I can't have the blood, I'll have the mischief instead."** Nogi whined.

"You act as if you have a choice in what I tell you." Stiles muttered.

 **"What else are we going to do, hm? We can't execute our plan until Sunday."** He deadpanned.

"Well I know that much, I was the one who came up with it. We could go back home, we haven't been since you... possessed me..." Stiles trailed off.

The Nogitsune scoffed, **"** ** _Re-possessed_** **you. Don't act like I'm taking your virginity Stiles, you asked for this."**

Stiles almost gagged when the fox said that. He finally decided enough was enough and got up from his laying position on the floor of Deaton's backroom. _The man obviously didn't clean_ , thought Stiles as he wiped the almost black dust off his back.

Soon enough Stiles was moving on auto-pilot, and it wasn't long until he found himself at his baby-blue Jeep.

 **"You're still driving this piece of shit? It has to be older than me."** The demon remarked.

"Yeah well this _'piece of shit'_ has gotten me through some really rough _shit_." Stiles huffed.

Stiles could feel the demon at a loss for words in his head. Stiles decided to let him stay silent, enjoying the peace and quiet.

~~~~

Stiles stared at the metal door of the loft, placing his hand on the cold steel handle. _Was he ready for this?_ Well, no, he wasn't. But he didn't have any other choice.

Stiles slid the door open, and quietly squeezed his way through it. Looking around the main area, he could see both Derek and Peter, and the Gladers grouped together.

Derek nearly snapped his neck by turning around so fast. While Peter stood up faster than Stiles' heart was beating, which should've been impossible.

"We're back." Stiles said.

"What do you mean, _'we're back'_?" Peter asked darkly.

Before the brunette could speak, he felt a thick venom flow through his veins. **The Nogitsune was asking to take over.** _Well this should be interesting_ , Stiles thought as he let his new mental companion take the reigns. 

**"Oh Peter, don't play dumb. You know who he's referring to. And yet, none of you look happy to see me!"** The fox joked darkly.

Teresa looked over that the trio of boys, "On behalf of, well, everyone else; what the actually _shuck_ is going on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just spent the last three hours drawing flowers and now my wrist feels like a fucking bonfire


	26. Serial Killers Make Great Guardians

The Gladers looked at Stiles with a curiosity in their eyes. Except, it wasn't Stiles, it was apparently some ancient Japanese fox spirit. At this point Minho wouldn't be surprised if he woke up and this had all just been some bad dream after getting blackout drunk with Newt. Minho tried to focus his attention on his friend bickering with Peter and Derek in the front of the room.

"Peter, you honestly can't be mad at me, neither can _you_ Derek. You literally suggested this _to_ me! And now that I'm actually strong enough to save Newt, you guys throw a hissy fit?!" Stiles hissed.

Derek rubbed a hand across his worry-stricken face. "Stiles, we're not _mad_ at you, but we need you to realize how badly this could go! Especially when you're untrained and about to head face-first into a steaming pile of supernatural serial killers!"

"Peter was also a literal supernatural serial killer, he could've killed me a ton of times, and he almost _did_ kill Lydia. And the was the _first_ 'evil' creature I ever encountered. So goddammit don't underestimate me, because then you're no better than Scott and my Dad!" Stiles cried.

Minho could feel his eyes nearly bulge out of his head. He was sitting in the same room as a serial killer? He might as well be writing his will now. You see, this is why you don't talk to strangers online; because they might be friends with murderers.

"I'm going, and you can't stop me. Nogi and I already have a plan to stop Theo and Scott, I don't know if it's going to be.... permanent yet. But I'm only going to ask this once, are you with me?" Stiles questioned.

The Gladers and Peter & Derek all looked at each other. Contemplation clear in their eyes. On one hand, Newt needed to be saved, he was their friend for Christ's sake. But on the other hand, someone could get killed. But Minho knew what he had to do, even if it meant put his very fragile life in the hands of a ex-killer.

"I'm coming with you Tom, but Chuck is staying here. I'm not risking his life, he's too young." Minho stated, the tone of his voice leaving no room for argument.

Stiles smirked and nodded at his friend, then looked at everyone else.

"I'm in." Teresa said.

"You're a shank if you think I'm staying." Gally smiled.

"Of course I'm coming!" Brenda spoke, hands on her hips.

"I can't be the only one _not_ going... except for Chuck but he's almost a baby." Fry joked.

Suddenly, the door to the loft slid open, squeaking slightly. Long, curly, hair bouncing slightly around the face of someone Stiles never thought he would see come to his rescue. 

"Stiles Stilinski, if you think I'm letting you go into that death trap without me, well... you're wrong." Lydia smiled.

 **"Oh Stiles, what a mess you're in for..."** Nogi snarled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn, y'all are all finally caught up. now, i just have to finish (this installment) the story on wattpad and post it here.


	27. Deals With The Devil Do The World Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im back fuckers, enjoy.

**"Stiles, you _know_ what we discussed. And you know what you _need_ to do. No more Lydia Martin." **Nogi remarked.

Stiles could feel a pang in his heart. That's right, he and Nogi had agreed that if Stiles didn't speak to Lydia anymore, then the Nogitsune wouldn't take control without consent. And Stiles very much did _not_ want a repeat of his first possession.

"Lydia? You really wanted to show your face _here_?" Stiles spoke, mocking anger.

Lydia looked around, obviously hurt by Stiles' question.

"I- I know I've been a bad friend this year Stiles, okay? I'm _trying_ here. And this is the only way I know how to." Lydia mumbled.

"This _year_? Lydia, you've been a horrible friend for more than a year. Hell, you stayed with Scott when I needed a friend most. And yet, the people I only met a few months ago have been better to me than you _ever_ have. I don't _care_ if you didn't agree with Scott, you still stuck with him." Stiles yelled. Okay, maybe it wasn't too hard to act mad.

"What do you want me to do Stiles?" Lydia whispered, tears now streaming down her face.

"What do I want you to do? I want you to _leave_. I'm grateful that you stepped up, but it's too late." Spoke the Polish boy.

The redhead took a look at Peter and Derek, who also stood there glaring, and turned to the metal door.

"You'll never get anywhere in life if you don't tear down your walls, Stiles." She hissed over her shoulder, before leaving.

 **"You did good Stiles, I can still feel her misery. Keep it up."** The demon spoke softly.

"Tom, everyone here is whack. This whole damn town is like some MTV show or some shit. Who even was that?" Minho questioned.

"My ex-crush since elementary school who's also a banshee and one of Scott's pons. It's safe to say I no longer have a crush on her." Stiles chuckled nervously.

"I'm assuming you have a plan for us to save Newt?" Brenda questioned.

~~~~

Since Stiles and the Nogitsune now shared a body, it only made sense they would make some rules. The rules included, 

1\. No killing unless agreed upon.

And of course,

2\. No possession without consent.

There weren't many rules, but it wasn't exactly necessary to have a list as long as a football field. Another thing Stiles and the Nogitsune had agreed upon was, since Stiles was using Nogi for his own benefit, there would need to be some mischief made to satisfy the Fox's hunger. 

So, the two had compromised on _two things_. Neither of these things were good of course but, at the risk of sounding egotistical, they were for the greater good. The Nogitsune would help Stiles in his quest to save his crush at the cost of ditching the Gladers completely, including Newt. And, separating himself fully from Lydia Martin, as she still had pack ties. And apparently, Nogi was still holding a grudge about the time she helped to basically kill him.

So here Stiles was, angry and sad. It distantly reminded him of before he had met the Gladers. The memories, even though they were only a few weeks ago, felt lightyears away from the present. Stiles grimaced and remembered the time when Slim Shady was the only voice he consistently heard everyday. 

In such a short period of time, Stiles had crawled out of his shell. He'd even developed a crush, something he hadn't done since kindergarten. He'd even gotten a family again, finally leaving his house filled with ghosts and whiskey. But now, thanks to his own selfishness, he had made a deal with the devil, and almost all of that was being taken away. 

But enough monologuing, it was time to get back to business. Stiles, supernatural extraordinaire, was back...


	28. Homicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting near the end...

It was a simple plan really. Use Peter and Derek to track where Theo and Scott had driven off to, and surround the building. Let Nogi take control of Stiles, kill the Doctors, have the Gladers take Newt back to the loft, and finally: have Theo and Scott put away in Eichen for good. So yeah, the plan was simple, that didn't mean it was going to be easy.

~~~~~

"What about weapons, you three all have powers, but what about us?" Teresa questioned. There were sounds of agreement from the rest of the humans.

"If all goes well, you won't need weapons. But this is Beacon Hills so nothing is ever going to go to plan. Open that closet, there should be some bats, guns filled with wolfsbanes bullets and whatever else Stiles stashed here last year." Peter said, shooting Stiles a knowing glance. The Gladers walked over to the closet in question and, low and behold, it was in fact filled to the brim with weapons.

"Woah, is this a fucking katana?" Minho gasped. Stiles shot his head over to the boy, it was Kira's old katana, the one she had before the whole sword-belt combo thing. **"We'd be dumb not to take it, Stiles. And we're anything but dumb."** The Fox hummed, Stiles just grinned in agreement. "Uh, I'll be taking that." Stiles spoke, gently taking the sword out of Minho's hand before he lost a limb.

In the end,

Minho took a Glock and a metal bat.

Teresa took a hunting knife and golf club.

Brenda took a wooden bat.

Frypan took a fire axe.

Gally took a pointed staff.

And Alby took a pistol and a crowbar.

They looked like a ragtag gang of zombie slayers, and it reminded Stiles of the early days of the Walking Dead. And Stiles felt like Rick looking for Lori and Carl, except instead of his wife and child, Stiles was looking for a British twat who he had a crush on.

Stiles was getting optimistic, and that was never good. If he learnt anything in his years of battling werewolves and hunters, it was to never be optimistic. So Stiles pushed the feeling down, deep into his chest. He couldn't have any emotions interfering with this mission.

~~~~

It turned out it was going to be a little harder than expected to track that car down. During their few days of prep, it had rained. And muddled the scents, fortunately for the gang, both Peter and Derek were both born wolves, making their senses better than bitten wolves.

So they walked, and walked, and walked, and took a turn, and then turned around because it was the wrong way, and... well to make a boring story short, _they walked._ And the whole time, a thick, tense air surrounded the group. There was a fight coming. A big one. One Stiles wasn't certain he would be able to handle. Stiles didn't have the usual power that came with, a True Alpha, a were coyote, a banshee, and a beta werewolf.

Instead, Stiles had two beta wolves, a Nogitsune and... six humans. Well, seven if you count Chuck, but absolutely nobody was going to allow a child to go into the battlefield. No, instead Derek and Stiles had left him in the loft, blocking the door so even a werewolf couldn't get in. Stiles knew how kids were, they'd do anything to be included. Stiles should know, he's been in that spot before.

~~~~

The facility was eerie, something pulled straight out of a shitty horror movie. Which only succeeded in sending a body shaking shiver down Stiles' spine. Derek motioned for the group to follow him, according to Derek's nose, this window was far enough from the Doctors that they wouldn't hear them. So one by one, the group jumped through the gap, attempting to land softly on the ground.

They walked close to the group, almost crouching. Stiles could hear the distant sound of drilling, the constant **_pzzzzzt_** making anxiety fill his chest. If they were too late to save Newt, Stiles would have this whole town burned. Then, before Stiles could overthink anymore, something metal hit the tile floor. About ten feet away, stood Scott and Theo, a drill bit rolling by their feet.

The two growled, flashing their eyes as if to show dominance. This of course, altered the doctors, and the incessant drilling stopped. And the flap of a surgery room door could be heard. Footsteps, walking towards them.

Stiles pulled out the katana, it felt familiar in his hands. And let the Nogitsune take over. **The rest was... blurry to say the least. Stiles only remembers snippets of memories coated in blood and sliced by silver. He remembers growling, shrieking, the clang of metal against metal, and finally the wet, thick sound of flesh.**

When the Nogitsune retreated back into Stiles' head, the teen took a minute to assess the damage. Stiles' flannel was coated in blood, there were some pieces of what looked like skin in Minho's hair, both Derek and Peter were covered in already-healing cuts and scratches and the Doctors lay on the ground, unmoving. One lay headless, another lay heartless and the last on had been gutted fully. It was gruesome and gory, but by far not the worst he'd seen.

But something was missing, that being Scott and Theo of course. Stiles whipped his head over to the door, and motioned for the rest to follow. When he entered the room along with the rest of the group, he could see the operating table. His sweet Newt, covered head to toe in bleeding cuts and black bruises. It threw Stiles back to his time in the Argents' basement, and the scars that now rest on his body from that. In the corner, he could see the two teens, now being surrounded by Derek and Peter. "Stiles, we've got them, get Newt _out._ " Peter said, giving Stiles a nod.

Stiles cut the leather cuffs, and pulled the gag out of Newt's mouth, the blonde immediately fell into Stiles arms. The boy sobbed into the brunette's shoulder, Stiles tried shushing him, before handing him off to Brenda and the rest of the group. "You guys get out of here, _now._ Let us deal with them. Call 911 while you're at it." Stiles spoke, an urgency in his voice to get Newt to a hospital as soon as possible. Minho nodded, before the Gladers filed out of the room.


	29. A Dismal Day For Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end.

Never in his entire life had the sounds of sirens sounded so sweet. They had done it. Theo and Scott had the look of a cornered animal in their eyes, they knew it was done with. All that was left was to manipulate the minds of the officers to make sure they didn't remember the bloodied bodies of the three doctors on the ground. And then, well then Stiles would be free.

And that was exactly what had happened. Scott and Theo had been charged with kidnapping, attempted murder, assualt and a lot of other crimes that would only lengthen their time behind bars. It was enough strife to Nogi for months, and enough justice to last Stiles a lifetime. Along with the two boys, Malia and Liam were charged with aiding a criminal and assault.

Lydia had been left out, her testimony enough to satisfy the court. Upon hearing the news that her son had been kidnapped, Newt's mom had almost had a heart attack and immedietly drove to Beacon Hills. As did the rest of the families of the Gladers, all thanks to Chuck of course. Newt's mom had been strict with him that he waas to never return to this town, and she gave Stiles an earful aout letting her son be taken away. Stiles was sure that under normal circumstances, she was a lovely woman.

And soon enough, the Gladers were taking their things from the loft and packing up the Jeep to return home. And Stiles was sad, oh so sad, because he knew he'd never be able to see these people again. He wouldn't be able to hear Fry ramble on about recipes, Gally almost rage quit a game because he was beat by a kid, Brenda tease Stiles, Chuck cackle about something snarky said in chat, Teresa's quick wit or even Minho chat shit about every single one of them.

And most, Stiles would miss Newt. Lovely, beautiful, kind Newt. The boy Stiles fell head over heels for in almost an instant. The boy Stiles risked his life for. The boy Stiles stood up for. Even the boy that he made a deal with a spirit for. Stiles knew it was early in their friendship, but Stiles loved Newt.

But he wouldn't be able to tell him that. So it hurt even more when Stiles yelled, screamed in the Gladers faces to leave Beacon Hills, and never return. And it broke Stiles' slowly healing heart when he could see the glittering tears roll down Newt's cheeks. In that moment Stiles wanted nothing more than to wipe them away and hug the brit.

But he didn't. And he wouldn't. Stiles sobbed as the Jeep grew farther and farther away. **The Nogitsune grinning in his chest, a venom coursing through his veins reminding him of what he had done.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uploaded will be getting a sequel, so look out for that! follow me on wattpad @Green_Potato22 for updates. I love all of you! ❤


End file.
